Cry
by Oreka
Summary: SD. As the land of Titan is on the verge of a civil war, two lone travellers and self professed outcasts meet. At first, they loath each other but as one misadventure follows another, they come to realise that hate and love has a fine line. High Fantasy.
1. A Lady's Duty

Hey everyone! New writer in the neighbourhood. This is the first fic that I have been brave enough to post (Mostly because I can't finish the others). But I assure you, this one is in for the long haul so reguardless if I get one or one hundred reviews, I will finish this story. It annoys me when writers don't finish stories. Grr .... anyway, this story is my baby and I plan to put a LOT of effort into it. I am definately open to criticism and suggestions. If you want a character gone, consider him/her eaten by a three-headed shark. Ok, I'm done talking. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM. Yes, let's all have a cry.  
  
Chapter One - A Lady's duty  
  
"Don't let them see you cry, don't let them see you cry, don't let them see you cry.." The words repeated through Lady Serenity's head like a mantra. Tree after tree in the forest whirled by as she increased the pace of her horse. Spotting a clearing up ahead, she slowed the speed of her horse, eventually stopping and dismounting. Her long silver hair had long ago fallen out it's traditional buns making her look like a wild creature, her large blue eyes darting across the clearing searching for any signs of life. Satisfied that she was alone, she collapsed exhausted on the grass and stared up at the sky blankly.  
  
She thought back to just this morning when her so called 'mother' slapped on the proverbial ball and chain.  
  
* * * * * "Serenity!"  
  
Lady Gabrielle stormed down the bedchamber corridor for the fifth time that day. A tall Earthian woman with dark brown eyes and brown hair, she was the kind of person much accustomed to rigid dicipline and ruled the Lunarian palace with a firm and strict hand. Lady Gabrielle spied a maid with shockingly curly red hair scurrying past rather urgently in the opposite direction and stopped her.  
  
"You! Err..girl."  
  
The lady did not catch the look of hurt on the young girl's face. After three years of faithful service, the lady had not even learnt her name. But that was noblewomen for you. The girl bowed respectively in the typical Lunarian bow, with her palms placed on her thighs and looked down at her toes.  
  
"Ummm.It's Molly ma'am." Lady Gabrielle waved the comment away.  
  
"Where is my step-daughter?" She demanded.  
  
Molly's eyes darted around the corridor nervously. "Umm.I believe she's in the stables tending her.um.horse."  
  
"Bring her forth to me." Gabrielle commanded.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Molly replied meekly. She bowed again, then scurried off to the stables to do her bidding.  
  
When Molly finally make it to the stables, she spied Lady Serenity in the far stable booth grooming her horse, Pearl. Molly went over and leaned against the stable door.  
  
"Mornin' Serenity. Nice day ain't it?" Lady Serenity whirled around and smiled.  
  
"I believe it will be. Pearl has been restless all morning so we are going to go for a bit of a ride. Aren't we Pearl?" Serenity stroked her mane and Pearl stomped her front hoof in response.  
  
"Hate to be the bearer of bad news but your ride will have to be delayed. Lady Gabr..I mean, your mother has called for you." Serenity rolled her eyes.  
  
"She's not my mother she's..." Serenity took on a hunched position, bunched up her fingers like knarled tree branches against her chest and closed one of her eyes.  
  
".a wicked witch who has put a curse upon my father and clouded his vision."  
  
She hobbled over to Molly and whispered in her ear. "Some nights, I happen to spy her sitting at her spinning wheel muttering something incoherent. In fact, I believe she is casting spells upon the cotton so it will forever be itchy. I believe that blue dress she insists I wear is made of such material."  
  
Molly laughed at her antics. It never ceased to amaze her how Serenity could be so light-hearted, despite having such a stiff, upper-collar stepmother like Lady Gabrielle and still be able to joke about it. Molly, eyes filled with mirth, attempted to take on a serious expression. "But how will you be rid of her?" she asked.  
  
Serenity searched the stable and found a bucket of water. She ran over to it and picked it up. "With this holy water, I shall pour over her. Then she will melt into the ground and I'll be rid of her forever."  
  
Serenity grabbed Molly and the danced around while Serenity sang 'ding dong the witch is dead'. Finally, they both collapsed on the stable floor laughing and panting.  
  
"Won't you be scared?" Molly asked.  
  
"Not me!" Serenity exclaimed and got to her feet. She grabbed the 'holy' bucket and stood facing the open stable, her feet planted firmly on the ground.  
  
She pointed an accusing finger at an imaginary villain and exclaimed. "Wench! You are hereby stricken of the title Lady Gabrielle and are punished for the crimes committed against the beautiful, fair and just Lady Serenity.."  
  
Molly raised an eyebrow and Serenity turned to her and smirked. "I am allowed to dream am I not?" Then she turned back to the door.  
  
"I hereby sentence you to a melting. And may Selene have mercy on your soul you heartless wench!" With that, Serenity threw the bucket of water towards the stable door.  
  
As ill luck had it, the very person, Lady Gabrielle, happened to walk through the stable door and into the path of the water. Lady Serenity's hand flew up to her mouth in horror.  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
The water hit Lady Gabrielle with a satisfying slap. After the initial shock, Gabrielle went rant, yelling and swearing like a drunken sailor and even surprising Serenity with a few words that she didn't know was even possible to come out of such a refined lady's mouth. Despite all the horrible things she's done to her in the past, this was undoubtedly the maddest Lady Gabrielle had ever gotten and Serenity knew she was going to regret it later.  
  
"GET UP TO YOU BEDCHAMBER RIGHT NOW AND CHANGE OUT OF THOSE RAGS!"  
  
Serenity looked down at the tunic and breeches she had worn to go riding. She had bought them a week ago and was yet to use them.  
  
"Don't give me that look! I have tried time and time again to get you to wear dresses and I'll be damned if you don't wear them! It's bad enough that you gallivant around the country like common street urchin on that nag you call a horse."  
  
Serenity was at a lost for words so she just stared at the floor and scowled. "I am truly disappointed in you Serenity. You are a great disappointment to this family. Don't you want to bring glory and honour upon the family? Don't you want to make your father proud? How are you ever supposed to get a husband? You seem persistent in continuing these pointless lessons in sword fighting and sparring. A woman, let alone a noble, has no need to learn these things. This is men's work! For Elequim's sake, you've even started developing unsightly muscles. You're starting to look more and more like a man and less of a lady every time I see you. Who wants a wife with brawny muscles I tell you?" Lady Gabrielle sighed miserably.  
  
Serenity felt tears well up in her eyes. "Go get changed now before I bring out the stick and punish you like a ten year old, you seen to enjoy acting like one."  
  
Lady Gabrielle started to walk out of the stables as dignified as she could, considering that she was drenched in water, when she stopped and turned around. "By the way servant, for your tardiness, you now have chamber pot duty for a month. Be thankful I did not lay you off instead."  
  
As soon as Gabrielle was gone, Molly made a face of disgust. Chamber pot duty was the most hated of all the duties and to have it for a whole month was pure torture.  
  
Serenity, tears now streaming down her face, murmured, "So, she still has the power to make me cry. She hasn't done that to me in ages."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After cleaning herself up, she put on the only dress her father had ever given her. It was a long, white dress made of expensive silk. The design of the dress was of Earthian style, not the Lunarian kimonos like the rest of her dresses. With long sleves and a skirt that pooled at her feet, the entire dress was also stitched together with fine silver thread which made the dress shimmer like dew drops in the morning.  
  
Her father gave her the dress on her seventeenth birthday that he brought from his trip to Earth. When she put it on, his eyes sparkled with rare light and he declared that she was a beautiful woman. It was the only time anyone had ever said she was beautiful and it made her heart flutter with joy. When Lady Gabrielle happened to spy her in the dress, Serenity could've sworn she saw jealousy spark in her eyes therefore Serenity made a resolution to wear the dress as often as possible.  
  
Even Motoki, the stable boy and her only true friend, said that she could almost pass for a lady when she was in that dress if it wasn't for her pig nose and the ragged state of her hair and the fact that she was putting on weight as well. In retaliation for that comment, she beat him three times in a row in a game of swords play. Andrew was graciously humbled and pledged allegiance to Queen Serenity of the swords.  
  
She put her long, silver hair, that reached the small of her back, into their traditional buns at the top of her head and attaching a single white rose in each bun. She took one look in the mirror, mildly satisfied with what she saw, and then departed the room.  
  
At the end of bedchamber corridor there was a set of sliding rice paper and wood door that led into the main dining room. Through an adjoining door at the other end of the dining room, there was another large room filled with tea tables, throw rugs and earthian chairs centred around a roaring fire. It was through there that Serenity walked to meet her father, Lord Yokohama, Lady Gabrielle and the last person Serenity wanted to see, aside Lady Gabrielle of course.  
  
Lord Diamond strode confidently over to Lady Serenity from the tea table he was sitting at and offered a flourishing bow. Serenity bowed stiffly in response. She offered her hand as curtesy dictated (Lady Gabrielle introduced the Earth code of curtesy into the Lunarian court and Serenity was forced to comply) and Diamond took it. He planted a long, soft kiss on it that made Serenity's skin crawl with disgust. Diamond was the very image of handsome, despite his arrogance and lack of curtesy towards the fairer sex. It was understandable that most women would sigh when they spied his light silver hair, crystal blue eyes and muscular build as a result of vigorous training throughout his life. But when it came to his personally, it brought light to the expression 'beauty is only skin deep".  
  
"How are we today my dear Serenity?"  
  
She nodded. "Very well thank you. And how are you?" Serenity attempted to stay calm and devoid of emotion. Law one of the samurai code: Never let the enemy see what you are thinking.  
  
Diamond gave her one of his smirks that only she could see. "My, at the sight of your radiant glory how could anyone feel but happy."  
  
"Indeed you flatter me Lord." She inwardly kicked herself for saying something so shallow.  
  
Diamond's crystal blue eyes sparkled with mirth and mischief and Serenity could not help but wonder if some perverted thought be whirling around his head. Her hypothesis was proven by his next comment.  
  
"My, that is a lovely dress your wearing. It is very becoming of you." Serenity inwardly rolled her eyes and murmured a thank you.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Diamond brought his mouth up to her ear. His hot breath rolled down her neck unleashing another set of shivers. ".I'd much rather see you without the dress."  
  
Then to further her distress, he started to nibble lightly on her ear. Of course, Serenity's parents could not see or hear any of this, both engaged in their own conversation. Serenity turned her head away from them perchance they should see the look of mortification plainly written on her face. So much for lack of emotion.  
  
She shoved him firmly in the ribs so he would stop and whispered back harshly, "I swear, Selene as my witness, one day I will have my revenge on you for these degrading and unholy remarks. Have you no shame?"  
  
Diamond's smirk turned into a rather evil looking grin and he retorted, "I must say, I love it when you hurt me. It make me lust after you more. And soon enough, I'll be able to do and say what I want to you and we can finally drop this curtesy visage."  
  
Serenity's enraged glare tore into him. "Surely sir, I know not what you mean. Explain yourself!"  
  
Diamond's cold, scornful glare stared back equally as intense. Suddenly he turned towards Serenity's parents who had now ceased talking.  
  
"Lord Yokohama and Lady Gabrielle of South Luna await us." He grabbed her hand and they walked towards the pair, both Serenity and Diamond plastering on a fake smile. But no matter how hard Serenity tried, she could not tear her hand out of his.  
  
Both Lord and Lady were kneeling together on a cushion on one side of the small, square table. Diamond opted the other side of the table opposite them and Serenity was obligated to sit next to him. During the whole conversation thereafter, Diamond's hand did not stray from her thigh but over time, it would inch higher and higher until Serenity would eventually slap it away. Then the process would start again.  
  
Lord Yokohama, Lady Gabrielle and Diamond were talking about such things as the province's economy, politics and such. Serenity was not interested in such topics so was not apart of the conversation, being too busy keeping Diamond's hand at bay. As far back as she could remember, Diamond has made her life a misery. Thousands of years ago, back in the days of disorientation when the people of Titan migrated across from the land of darkness, each colony had decided to branch off and find a piece of land that suited their likings. These lands, or provinces decided to be governed under the rule of the most powerful province, Earth, and the Royal family of Earth. Serenity's ancestors, the Lunarian colony decided to take a small piece of land next to the Earth province because of it's fertile land, deep valleys and mysterious forests where the trees grew like giant statues out of the soil. The Luna Province was also rumoured to be home of some of the rarest mythical creatures such as unicorns, rainbow sprites and faeries, to name a few. This suited the Lunarian people just fine, being a mysterious and puzzling race themselves.  
  
Several years after the migration, a dispute arose among the Lunarians over the rule of the province. As a consequence, some people moved up north to set up their own city under their own rule while most stayed where they were and built the great city of Thera where Serenity now dwelt, in the Southern Palace. She was the sole heir of South Luna and it's future ruler. As for Diamond, he lived in the Northern Palace and was the sole heir of North Luna, thus the root of Serenity's dilemma. It was in the best interest of the province if Serenity and Diamond were to become good friends and improve the chances of a peaceful future for the country. So, it was arranged that once every four months, Diamond made the six-day trip to Thera and spent two weeks in the company of Serenity. She dreaded every waking moment spent with him.  
  
Ever since the first meeting when she was ten, he had succeeded in either making her cry or beating her up into a bloody pulp. In most cases he succeeded in both. In a way Diamond was responsible for Serenity becoming as tough as she was today. The very day Serenity managed to beat Diamond into a bloody pulp (She was twelve and a half), was the day he changed tactics. Instead of beating her up, he started to abuse her sexually. Nothing big at first, a suggestive comment here, a kiss on the cheek there, but then it slowly progressed to nasty sexual insult and if he felt cofident, a rough kiss when no one was looking. Lately, Diamond had been trying to get her to bed with him. If it wasn't for her rather impressive strength or Motoki, he probably would have gotten his way by now.  
  
Motoki was the only person who stuck up for her when she got in trouble with Diamond or anyone else for that matter. Due to the fact that either he didn't know or didn't want to know, Serenity's father did nothing to stop the abuse. But Serenity knew that one day, Motoki would not be around to help, and when that day came, she would have to face him by herself.  
  
Serenity was brought out of her revere by a sharp pain in her leg. She jumped in surprise and realised that three pairs of eyes were staring at her, one filled with mirth. She glowered within. Diamond had pinched her, hard. He wasn't going to get away with that.  
  
"Have you listened to a word I've said so far Serenity?" Lady Gabrielle asked sternly.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Gabrielle sighed and rubbed her temples. "I have the most exciting news for you regarding your future and all you can say is pardon. I do wish you would pay closer attention Serenity."  
  
A look of pure confusion crossed her face. "Pardon?"  
  
Gabrielle placed her hands on the table and looked Serenity straight in the eye. "Your betrothal to Lord Diamond. Your father and I have decided that in the best interest of Luna, you and Diamond are to get married."  
  
Serenity stood up abruptly. "Pardon?!!! You are surely kidding are you not? I am not to marry Lord Diamond am I?"  
  
The look in Lady Gabrielle told of her disappointment of Serenity whereas Diamond's eyes only portrayed mirth.  
  
"Soon enough, I'll be able to do and say what I want to you."  
  
Serenity knew the meaning of those words now. She tore her eyes from his crystal blue ones to look at the deep blue of her father's.  
  
"Surely not you too father? Do you not care for what I want?" Serenity pleaded.  
  
But once again, she was betrayed and she felt as though her heart was breaking in two. Lord Yokohama looked away lest he see the sadness evident in his daughter's eyes.  
  
"But."  
  
Serenity took a few steps back from the table almost tripping over her upturned chair. ".what if I do not wish to marry Lord Diamond? You cannot make me do something I do not want to do."  
  
Lady Gabrielle produces a parchment and laid it on the table. "Au contreiu. But we can. It's official." Serenity snatched the parchment and unrolled it. It was a contract declaring the betrothal of Lord Diamond and Lady Serenity. Under it was the signatures of both Lords and Ladies of Luna as well as Diamond's signature and even the King and Queen of Titan's signature. There was one space left next to Diamond's signature. Lady Gabrielle held out a quill.  
  
"Do not try to resist Serenity. The King and Queen of Titan have already approved. We do not need you signature for this to go ahead but we would like your consent. For once, just do as we say."  
  
Despite her resolution to never cry in front of the enemy, she started to feel tears well up in her eyes. Serenity turned to her father one more time in a desperate plea.  
  
"Please father! Stop this! Do you not care for me at all?"  
  
Lord Yokohama, unable to look at her, replied quietly, "Just sign it Serenity."  
  
Serenity, completely heartbroken, gathered all the dignity she had left, and walked out of the room, silent tears coursing down her face.  
  
"Do not let them see you cry, Do not let them see you cry, Do not let them see you cry.."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pearl gently nuzzled her ear making Serenity giggle softly as she wiped away the fresh tears streaming down her face. After the scene in the Palace, Serenity went straight to her chambers stopping only for a few loaves of bread, some fruit, two flasks of water and one flask of wine from the kitchen. Then in her chambers, she packed a small bag with the food, a few tunics and breeches, two pairs of strong boots, a water-proof hooded cloak and a few other necessities such as her Katana, a couple of daggers and her magics box. Then she quickly and quietly made her way towards the stables using lots of secret passages and rarely used corridors. There was only one person she encountered during the whole escape, and that was Motoki.  
  
* * * * * She was in the stables, putting the finishing touches on Pearl's saddle when Motoki entered carrying a bale of hay.  
  
"Good morning Serenity. I hope you're not going riding in that dress are you?"  
  
Serenity whirled around in surprise and Andrew instantly noticed the look of distress in her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok Usagi-chan." Bunny. Serenity winced with anguish when he used her nickname. She did not want to leave Motoki behind but she knew she had to.  
  
"I. I. can't stand it! I have to leave this place Motoki."  
  
"Leave?" She noted the panic in his voice and almost cried because of it.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Serenity sighed and lowered her head, turning back to adjusting the saddle. "They want me to marry Lord Diamond but I don't want to. Motoki, if I don't leave, they will drive me insane. I need to get out. Please understand!"  
  
Serenity started to sob again but felt a pair of comforting hands on her shoulders. "I understand Usagi."  
  
She turned around and embraced him tightly. "You know, you have been the brother I have always wanted." Motoki smiled.  
  
"And you are the best sister I could possibly ever have."  
  
Before Serenity could unleash another wave of tears, she jumped onto Pearl and was out the stable door in a flash. As she was galloping away towards the forest she chanced to look once more at the castle. It was the same big, looming house she grew up in but from that point on, it was no longer her home.  
  
* * * * * Dispair threatened to overwhelm her again but she held it in and looked around her familiar surroundings. As a girl she came to this clearing often to be alone, and would pretend she was a Lady samurai battling a mighty fire-breathing dragon, slaying it, and saving a noble King or Queen from a foreign land.  
  
"Oh to be a child again and not worry about such things as a woman's duty."  
  
Serenity was never one to lose sight of a goal when she found one, even if that meant learning how to fight. Her father, whom after months of Serenity's pestering, decided to teach his young daughter to wield a Katana, a Lunarain sword. He would declare every time she threw him and took his Katana, which was often, that she should have been born male. Because not only was she a competent swordsman but also a brilliant rider and apparently, not such a bad right hook according to Motoki. She had even grown accustomed to wearing tunics and breeches.  
  
But her dear stepmother, the Lady Gabriella, did not approve in the least of her stepdaughter's tomboyish ways. She mostly put the blame on her husband for 'letting the child run around like a wild creature' ever since Serenity's mother died when she was three. Lady Gabriella insisted that she wear kimonos, stop gallivanting about and start attending noblewomen classes to become a proper Lunarian lady.  
  
As custom dictated in Luna, every noble woman took special lessons in the art of being a good hostess and wife. This included learning how to cook, sow, greeting people in the proper way, planning and hosting balls and gatherings, memorising the ancient manuscript of serenity and kindness, learning correct posture, grace and manners, reading and writing, the proper procedure for tea parties and the ancient ceremonies in worshiping the goddess Selene. However, becoming a good hostess and wife was not on Serenity's high list of priorities, despite the fact that she was the heir to Luna. And apart from the lessons of worship, reading and writing and lessons in Mythology and Geography that were conducted every Friday (which was her father's idea, not Lady Gabrielle's), Serenity didn't pay much attention to the lessons. The were boring, tedious and frankly, the kimonos she had to wear were hard to move in and also cut off any notion of breathing while in them. But this did not deter Lady Gabrielle from her seemingly impossible goal to make Serenity into a lady.  
  
But of course, Serenity retaliated this goal by, at every waking opportunity, finding a nice, muddy puddle to splash in whenever she had to wear those impractical gowns. But that game quickly soured for all her stepmother would do is shake her head disapprovingly and send her to the baths. Eventually Serenity thought it easier to grin and bare her lessons and stop creating trouble. Her stepmother may be able to stamp out her wild behaviour for the time being, she could never stamp out her spirit. Serenity sighed inwardly.  
  
At the time her father married Lady Gabriella, she was nine and now, at the young age of eighteen, Serenity already felt like her life was over before it started. By running away, she had now forsaken not only her family and friends, but her heritage and the sacred right of her father's choice in a husband, even if the husband was a chauvanistic fool.  
  
Sighing, she closed her eyes and listened to the whispering wind. It told of adventure and excitement in far away lands. If she listened hard enough, she could almost hear the sea, beckoning her to see it's clear skies and foaming, white waves. Ever since she was a child, she longed to see the ocean and stories told to her at bedtime were not enough quench her thirst. It was her life long dream to see the sea, so that was where she was going to go. She was going to make her fortune and bring honour to herself, her family and her Province. Without that, she vowed not to return to the place of her birth.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's notes: Elequim - In Greek Mythology, Elequim was a place good people and soldiers who died in battle went when they died. Kind of like Greek heaven. I don't know if I spelt it right though. Little rough on my Mythology.  
  
Katana - It's Japanese for sword (Auron in FF10 has one). In case nobody guessed, Luna is based on Ancient Japan. In fact, I have done the same thing for all the provinces.  
  
~ Oreka 


	2. An Heir

Hello all! Okay, you may be wondering why I haven't put the next chapter up in say six months. To cut a long story short, I left the disk which had this file on it in another country so I had to have it sent over by mail. Nevertheless, here it is. On a side note, a few explanations of words, people and places will be described at the end of this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I no ownie! Boo hoo!  
  
Chapter Two – An heir  
  
Deeper and deeper into the forest he went, losing track of direction and destination. Pound, pound, pound, the continual beat of horse hoofs banged around in his head blocking out all rational thought. It resounded over and over in his head, like an echo in a vast canyon. The dark canopies of trees above him blocked out all but a few patches of sunlight, though Endymion could still tell the time of the day. It was late afternoon.  
  
The fast-setting orange orb sat lazily on the horizon and through the canopy thick, a warm glow slipped through the greedy fingers of the trees and down to the thick blanket of dead leaves below, as if to offer them one last taste of life. It seemed that no matter how looming the giant trees seemed, the atmosphere this forest emitted was that of peace and tranquillity, so, as Prince Endymion rode further and further from the palace, he felt his anger subside for a while. Slowing his horse down to a leisurely trot, he calmed, smiled debonairly and began to take notice of his surroundings.  
  
Endymion could never understand the reason why the Lunarians called this great expanse of wood the White Forest. In fact, it was anything but white. Most trees had dark brown trunks of all shapes, sizes, textures and heights. The leaves that sat atop these majestic plants were usually a multitude of green in colour though now, most leaves had turned red, yellow and orange. To the trained or untrained eye, it was apparent that it was late autumn in the south and the drastically dropping temperature ensured a blisteringly cold winter.  
  
Endymion sighed and ran a hand through his ebony hair, a nervous habit. Despite his new-found sense of freedom, he still felt on edge. His eyes darted frequently side to side, waiting for a hoard of soldiers to jump out behind the trees and accost him. He would not be very surprised if his fears proved true. After all, was he not the crowned prince, the only heir to the throne and he had fled his home. But he felt he had no choice but run. If he stayed, it would mean a life of following orders like some lowly soldier. And Endymion was a man who liked his freedom.  
  
In a mere four months he would turn twenty-one and 'become of age'. He dreaded that loathed day. Not only would he be forced to take over the empire like so many predecessors before him, but also to take a bride (of the king and queen's choice of course) to ensure a future heir to the throne. Unlike his father, Endymion had no desire to take the throne. Much to his father, the king's dismay, he did not have the thirst or determination for power that is a necessary asset to a future ruler.  
  
Endymion was always content to while away his days riding, hunting and duelling with his comrades, the four generals of the royal army. He was also quite fond of the local tavern and enjoyed inviting local wenches into his bed. With his daring good looks, ebony hair and unforgettable deep blue eyes, no woman had ever turned him down. If they did not lust after his looks, the appeal of perhaps becoming Queen certainly won over even the most reluctant woman.  
  
In truth, Endymion was the ultimate womaniser and drunk and was obviously not willing to face his birthright. Yet, as the kingdom's only heir to the throne, there was no choice in the matter. In his father's eyes, Endymion was a great disappointment.  
  
"Come now Jadeite. You can do better than that. If you do not watch out, I shall cut your hand off." Endymion shouted. That telltale dangerous glint was in his eye.  
  
Jadeite swallowed hard, sweat sliding down his brow to drip on his already drenched navy uniform. He looked directly into Endymion's eyes, attempting to predict his next move. Suddenly, Endymion lunged, sword drawn. Jadeite was fast but obviously not fast enough as Endymion knocked his sword out of his right hand and then pointed his own sword in the middle of Jadeite's chest. Jadeite smiled nervously and held up his hands in defeat.  
  
"Touche."  
  
Endymion stared at him for several seconds, a vicious scowl on his face then, to Jadeite's great relief, lowered his sword and also smiled.  
  
"Good match."  
  
They both bowed respectively as a sign that the match was over. Jadeite ran to pick up his sword that was lying on the grass several metres from him and both he and Endymion started their climb from the training area of the palace grounds up to the palace itself.  
  
Suddenly out of the palace scurried a small page. He rushed up to the two comrades quite out of breath.  
  
"Your pant highness, your father requests your presence in the conference room." Endymion and Jadeite exchanged looks.  
  
What does he request of me now? Endymion sighed.  
  
"I will be there promptly. Thank you." he replied formally, with a hint of aggravation in his voice.  
  
The page then turned and ran back up to the palace. Endymion and Jadeite followed suit, but at a more leisurely pace.  
  
"What do you believe he requires of you?" asked Jadeite.  
  
"I am uncertain. But when I am summoned to the conference room, I know it is something momentous. Of course," Endymion shook his head. "....he never insists on my presence unless he requires something of me." Endymion frowned.  
  
I have a bad feeling about this  
  
Both men reached the entrance of the conference room where the other three generals awaited. Nephlite, Zoicite and Kunzite bowed their heads in acknowledgment and followed him into the conference room itself.  
  
Sitting at the head of the large oak table on twin thrones was the King and Queen of the province Earth, and of Titan. Endymion bowed arrogantly, a slight mock smile on his face. "You required my presence my liege?"  
  
Staring up at his father, Endymion saw a flash of rage glint in the King's eyes before they resumed their usual steely glaze. "Yes Endymion. Sit." He gestured to a chair on his right side. Endymion sat down stiffly.  
  
Upon first meeting, both King and the Crowned Prince appear to be the spitting image of one another. Both sported a powerfully built frame, ice blue eyes and an extremely frightening temper to match. But the similarities stopped there. The King liked to rule his country with a firm and strict hand, not yielding to such things as compassion and mercy. Under his rule, productivity within the population of Titan increased, and taxes for the army grew.  
  
For no reason that Endymion could guess, his father's pride and joy was his army. It was about three hundred and fifty thousand men strong and included the cavalry, the artillery, foot soldiers and the navy.  
  
There are some who would speculate that the King is power-hungry, lusting after the faraway provinces of Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Pluto across the sea. Others claim he was afraid of loosing his grip on Titan to the Rebels. Whatever the case, Endymion was unsure of whether both or either were true. This appeared odd to him for after all, his very own bodyguards and companions, the generals, were leaders of the army. Jadeite was general to the artillery and cavalry faction, Zoicite was in charge of the navy, Nephlyte governed the foot soldier faction and Kunzite oversaw them all.  
  
The four generals were currently sitting on four chairs at a respectful distance from the high seats. None of them had mentioned to him of any campaign to take over the outer provinces. Endymion frowned. If his father didn't pay heed to the cries of the people soon, he may find himself in more than considerable misfortune.  
  
The King's booming voice suddenly brought him out of his reverie. "Endymion, as you very well know, your 21st birth cycle will come to pass in a mere four new moons. . . ." Endymion rolled his eyes. ". . . . and that will also mean that it is time for you to accept your responsibilities."  
  
Endymion's heart dropped to somewhere around his toes.  
  
By my word! I knew this day would come but I never thought that day would be so soon Endymion suddenly felt very tired.  
  
"I trust you know what these responsibilities entail?" Endymion nodded solemnly. The King stood up.  
  
"Therefore, your mother and I have taken the liberty of choosing your bride. She is the Lady Micheru of Neptune. I think you will find her pleasing in countenance and the ties she bring will strengthen our empire and union to the outer provinces. The wedding shall take place two days after your birthday therefore the Lady Micheru shall arrive in two months. I expect you...."  
  
The King was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter!" commanded the King.  
  
One of the army officers strode in. He bowed. "Your majesty .... I have an urgent message for you and the generals."  
  
The King frowned. "Can this not wait?"  
  
The officer started shaking slightly and spluttering. Although being one of the top officers in the army, like everyone else, he was dead afraid of angering the King. "Well .... uhh .... n .... no your Majesty, it is an urgent message from the fifth company stationed in Neith, Venus Province."  
  
Kunzite sat up. That was a company under his authority. The King sighed. "We follow forthwith."  
  
The King and Generals stood up and followed the officer into a smaller adjoining room leaving Endymion and the Queen alone. Both regarded the other with a stiff formality.  
  
Sitting rigidly on the throne, the queen gazed tiredly at her son and sighed. She understood what he was going through. After all, she was the victim of an arranged marriage as well. With her soft brown eyes and wavy dark raven hair, the Queen of Titan was a mere thirteen years when she was taken from her home and family in Mars to be married off to the Prince of Earth. All for the sake of trading ties.  
  
"Are you not going to say something? Surely you do not agree with the King on this matter?"  
  
The queen sighed again. "The decision is out of my hands. If I could change it, I would, but I cannot. I am afraid you must do what is best for the unity of this country."  
  
Endymion stood up abruptly, knocking over his chair. "You coward! You sheep! Why do you not stand up to him? After all, he is your husband is he not?"  
  
The Queen's brow furrowed with worry. "You know I cannot change your father's opinion once he has made up his mind. I have little more influence over him that I have influence over the setting of the sun."  
  
Endymion glared at the Queen savagely and sat down. How tired she looked. Like a sad, old, worn out boot realising too late that it is of no more use. Throughout his whole life he never understood his mother, or women in general for that matter. From his experiences with women, and there were a lot of them, he concluded that they were all simpering mindless fools only after one thing, money and power. And the only way they achieved this was by coaxing unsuspecting men into their beds, like singing sirens leading men to their deaths. Let there be no mistake, behind their painted on faces and welcoming glances; therein lies the scales of a snake. He never had a high opinion of women.  
  
After several minutes the door opened and Nephlyte poked his head through the door.  
  
"There will no longer be any need to wait. The King has left."  
  
Endymion stood up abruptly and stormed out of the room in a fury, forgetting the usual protocol of bowing to his mother. How dare he leave me waiting like some common servant! He thought furiously.  
  
Storming out of the room, Endymion did not relent his vigorous pace until he reached his private chambers. Nephlyte ran to keep up with his companion and superior. There, the rest of his guards were assembled.  
  
"What say you all to this!?!?" Endymion roared.  
  
The guards exchanged uneasy looks as Endymion began to pace up and down the chambers. Although each were, in theory, competitors when it came to rank and position in the army, in truth, none could find four comrades more devoted to their future monarch and to each other.  
  
Kunzite was the unspoken leader of the four. His cold and clinical demeanor complimented both rank and his long silver hair and piercing ice-blue eyes. Many a maiden heart had been enraptured by the mystery behind those eyes.  
  
Nephlyte was more of a rugged kind of man. He mostly relished the simple enjoyments of life, such as riding his horse and training amidst his men. His calm, disarming nature, unbound chestnut hair and quirky smile hid a quiet and reflective intelligence not known to all but a few. Though some nobles and men of power whispered that he was little better than a savage (His part heritage to a Jupitarian woman attributed to their disdain), he was still respected and beloved by his men.  
  
Zoicite was the tactician of the group, modestly claiming both the capacities for reason and worldly knowledge to his name. He sported both long sandy blonde hair and captious green eyes that saw and analysed everything. Thought somewhat the introvert of the group, Zoisite had more often than not prevented many a foolish adventure from occurring (most often initiated by Jadeite).  
  
Jadeite was by far, the most mischievous of the group. When life got too serious, Jadeite always opted for a night at a shoddy tavern in order to relieve the tension. He always had a witty retort to every comment and his short wavy blonde hair complimented his bright, casual attitude.  
  
"What do we say to all what?" Jadeite retorted. The Prince looked at him exasperatedly.  
  
"What am I to do about this bloody princess, who at this very moment is travelling here in order to bind herself to me for all eternity?" Endymion sat down in an adjourning chair and put his head in his hands.  
  
Jedite's eyebrows marred as he stated very slowly, "Well, you see, what happens when a woman becomes your wife is you ignore her the whole day while she goes about knitting or whatever women do when we are otherwise occupied. Then when night comes, you take her to bed and...."  
  
Endymion threw his hands up. "No you fool! I mean, what am I to do about preventing this marriage. I refuse to be a pawn in another one of my father's plans for total domination."  
  
Zoicite spoke up. "It pains me to say this Endymion but, well, I am afraid it is your duty as heir to wed whomever your parents chose. This same protocol had occured ever since the migration."  
  
Endymion stood up abuptly from his chair. "Protocol! Protocol! Do not talk to me of protocol! I have been the slave of 'protocol' my whole life and, frankly, I am sick to tears of it. I weary of being a puppet on a string that my father can manipulate then discard when tires of play."  
  
"Endy, no one here, I suppose, can claim to understand your emotions or comprehend this turn of events, as we are not the heirs to the Titan Empire...." Nephlyte stated, ".... however, if you just calm and think a little more rationally, you may view this situation in a different light. A better light, that is." Endymion stopped his erratic pacing and glared venomously at his third-in-command.  
  
"I believe what Nephlyte is trying to say, very inarticulately...." Zoicite quickly corrected, "Is perhaps this alliance cannot be as bad as it appears at first. After all, do we not rely on the outer provinces for a lot of imports and exports as well as military assistance against the peasant rebellions? I believe this marriage may increase our bond with the outer provinces."  
  
Jadeite spoke up. "Besides, I hear the pricess you are betrothed to is very lovely and amiable. Zoicite would know. His navy base of operation is on the coast."  
  
Zoicite nodded affirmative. "I admit I have never met her, but I have seen many a painting to her likeness. Of course paintings are never a true indication of its muse but from what I can deduct the lady is.... very pleasing to the eye. In Neptune, she has often been hailed as the 'pearl of the deep'."  
  
Endymion rolled his eyes. "Does it appear as though I care what her pleasing attributes are? I have a harem of beautiful women at my beck and call who are likely to be far more divine and pleasing than she."  
  
"I believe you would care if you had to marry her." Jadeite stated matter- of-factly. "Be thankful she is not called 'the serpent of the deep'." All the guards broke out in grins.  
  
"Har har! Very amusing Jadeite!" Endymion retorted sarcastically. "But I still refuse to marry her. I have already stated to you all. I will succumb to my father's 'almighty will' no longer. I am not a child any more."  
  
Kunzite, who had remained silent during the entire conversation, finally spoke up. "May I offer a suggestion on the matter?  
  
Endymion turned to face him. Here was a man whose opinion demanded attention and regard. "Certainly."  
  
"It would not be presumptuous for me to assume that you need some time to think on this matter? I, by no means, intend to go against you opinion but I do believe some time away might clear your perceptions a little." Endymion nodded tentatively.  
  
"Therefore, I suggest that maybe the best idea is to get away from earth for a while. Go to your father and request a leave of absence under the pretense of going on campaign. At least while you think on the matter, you will have something interesting to look at. After all, Endymion, you have never been out of the Earth province and you should at least cite the land you will inherit."  
  
Endymion contemplated this idea, turning the thought around in his head for a while. After a moment of anxious deliberation, he finally said, "I suppose that would be a good idea. I do need to get away for a while." All the generals breathed a sigh of relief. The anger had abated.  
  
Yes, the idea was starting to appeal more and more to him. Why had he not thought of this before?  
  
"And while your away, you could impregnate some tavern wench and make her unborn child the heir." Jadeite voiced. Everyone in the room except Jadeite laughed.  
  
Jadeite looked puzzled. "I was not kidding."  
  
Ignoring that last statement, Endymion nodded his head affirmative. "It sounds like a plan to me. I suppose it will give me three months to mull it over." He smiled relieved. "I now see why my father made you second-in- command to me Kunzite."  
  
"And what are we? Household furniture?" Jadeite muttered jokingly to Zoicite and Nephlyte.  
  
"I shall tell your father forthwith of your plans." Kunzite bowed and the other generals took their leave. Kunzite was also about to exit when he turned around and remarked warmly,  
  
"I believe there is no shame to get away from your problems for a while. Everything always appeared simpler when you are alone with your thoughts and stepping out into the unknown." With that, he exited.  
  
Endymion sighed and sat down in the nearest available chair. Stepping into the unknown. That was a novel idea. But if only it were possible for him to step out into the unknown and not come back for a very long interlude. A life lead by his own accord and not one dictated by his father, or the empire for that matter.  
  
Endymion sat up bolt right in his chair as a plan came to him. Perhaps he really should abandon the watchful eye of his father, and everyone else for that fact. Leave the palace under the pretense of this campaign and when the generals are not looking, steal away and lie low for a few months. The generals would be too afraid for their lives to sound the alarm. Then after his twenty-first birthday had pasted, he would return to an insulted ex- bride and a life left unaltered.  
  
Endymion smiled at his own genius.  
  
And that is exactly what he did. The King, of course, accepted the idea of a campaign, delighted that his son seemed not to object, after the first proposition, to the betrothal proposal and was ready to accept the Kingly role. Therefore the very next morning Endymion and his four Generals set off, banners flying, on campaign. Within seven hours, Endymion had given the four generals the slip and escaped into the White Forest bordering Earth. He was free.  
  
Oreka  
  
Earth: In case you didn't get it, the Earth province is meant to be like medieval England.  
  
Sirens: (In Greek mythology) woman or winged creature whose singing lured unwary sailors onto rocks and to their deaths. Nasty little sods aren't they?  
  
Commands: Endymion: First in command, leader and figurehead of the Titan army Kunzite: Second in command, unannounced leader of the army and overseer of the other three factions. Zoicite: Third in command, battle tactician and leader of the royal navy fleet of Titan. Nephlyte: Forth in command, military trainer and leader of the foot soldier faction. Jadeite: Fifth in command, leader of the artillery and cavalry faction.  
  
P.s. In desperate need of an editor. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!! E-mail me at orekachanhotmail.com if you are interested. 


	3. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, however I do own this story so HANDS OFF!!!! (Ah, who am I kidding? No one wants to steal this piece of sh...... ahem, anyway...)  
  
Chapter Three – First impressions  
  
By now, the sun had truly begun to set in the sky. Serenity slowed her horse to a slow trot and surveyed her surroundings. Approaching her was a small, inviting clearing lighted by a burst of sunshine. Serenity dismounted and led her horse into the clearing. Tying Pearl up to the nearest tree, she investigated the perimetre of the clearing. Sure enough, as she suspected, tiny toadstools pocked out from under the autumn leaves at periodic intervals. Serenity clapped her hands with glee.  
  
"What luck! I've stumbled upon a Realm of the Faerie. I shall sleep here tonight and set out tomorrow morning."  
  
With that, she untied Pearl, took off her saddle and led her into the middle of the clearing. Too weary to do much else, they both lay down and slept, Serenity's head resting on Pearl's stomach.  
  
With his horse getting slower and slower, Endymion knew that he needed to find a safe camping area soon and build a fire. Fast approaching, from what he could see, was a small clearing that would serve his purpose well. He made a beeline for it. However when he finally reached the clearing, his eyes were drawn to an enticing sight which wreaked havoc on his male senses.  
  
There in the middle of the clearing lay what appeared to be a goddess of some sort, sleeping on the ground, he head resting on a white mare. She was dressed in a long flowing dress that was as delicate as a butterfly's gossamer wings and the colour of pure snow. Her long hair, which flowed around her, was also white and glittered silver in the light of the setting sun. She had a pleasing oval face with a small, but cute nose and rosy lips.  
  
He dismounted from his horse and reverently stepped into the circle. Not once taking his eyes off her mayhap she disappear, he tied his horse up. Her lips were what drew him to her. Like a compulsion or a desperate need, Endymion almost stumbled over to where she lay and knelt down. Just as he was about to find out what it was like to kiss a goddess, the horse underneath her woke up.  
  
Serenity felt Pearl shift under her and woke up. Next thing she knew, a pair of dark blue eyes assaulted her view. Registering the position of this mysterious stranger, leaning over her, Serenity did the only thing she could think of. She screamed.  
  
"OH SELENE! PROTECT ME! WHO IN HADES ARE YOU!!! PERVERT!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!! PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT!!!!"  
  
Endymion felt like his ears were about to explode. Goddess indeed! This woman was closer kin to a banshee. When she woke up, he was just thinking how bright her blue eyes were when she started yelling for all she was worth. Although she was speaking ... well ... screaming another language, he caught one word. Hentai.  
  
What does hentai mean? Nothing good I imagine.  
  
Nevertheless, he decided to back up. An angry female was an unpredictable female. Sure enough, she reached over to her equipment beside her, which Endymion had not spotted before, and withdrew a strange looking sword. She then pointed the weapon and said something else he did not understand.  
  
"I have no idea who you are," yelled Serenity, "And frankly, I do not care. I know what you were about to do and you will pay dearly for it. Stand and fight!"  
  
Endymion did the first thing he could think of when faced with a challenge from a female. He laughed. Imagine the insolence! A crowned prince battle with some untrained girl, and he could now see that she was, indeed, just a girl.  
  
Serenity was considerably startled and confused. Was it not custom to draw swords when faced with a challenge? What a strange man! Are all Earthians (his armor bespoke his nationality) this odd? Then to her great indignation, he turned and began to walk away. Serenity's eyes narrowed in fury. How dare he scorn her! She ran up to him and raised her weapon to his throat. A wary look entered his eyes and he slowly took a step back.  
  
She still wanted to fight? Well that was fine with him. If she wanted a fight, he would give it to her, whether she wishes for it in the end or no.  
  
I am going to have to teach this daft girl a lesson. I hope she knows how to use that thing. Probably stole it from her father I wager.  
  
She attacked. Endymion met her at each parry, however, he quickly discovered that not only could she use her sword, but she was good at it. She was fast and agile, even in a dress, and the speed of her swings were hard even for him to follow. If he wanted to keep his head, for once he needed complete concentration. He took a wide swing at her feet but she jumped and aimed a swing at his ribs. He dodged her attack and retaliated.  
  
Darn! This man will be difficult to vanquish! And one swing of that Earthian katana will have my head separated clean off my neck.  
  
She ducked yet another swing to the head and surveyed the situation. Serenity knew she had met her ideal opponent in this man. It is true she moved faster and her katana techniques were superior to his, but he had a lot more strength than her, not to mention height and a sort of battle- hardened look to him. Every time she blocked one of his attacks, she felt like her arm would fall off from the sheer force of it.  
  
If I want to beat this man, I will have to disarm him.  
  
After blocking another one of his attacks, she kicked him in the vulnerable part of his stomach, winding him, then grabbed his sword. Unfortunately he still had a tight hold on it. Endymion quickly recovered and pointed his sword at her neck, the same time that she pointed her katana at his. Both, panting, glared at each other realising their situation.  
  
"Listen, this is a rather useless endeavor." reasoned Endymion. "On the count of three, lower your sword. One ... two ... three ..." Both lowered their weapons.  
  
Serenity, while recovering from her exertion, took a proper look at her opponent. Judging by his armor and the way he stood proudly, she could tell he was an Earthian noble and knight. Not to mention that he spoke common speak, the language of Earth and the universal language of Titan.  
  
"You are an Earthian Knight are you not?" Serenity asked coldly in perfect common speak. As a Lunarian noble, she was required to learn the common language.  
  
Endymion was surprised the girl could speak his language and replied, "Yes, I am."  
  
Serenity stared at him for a while longer, now painfully aware that opponent was actually quite handsome. She blushed but it went unnoticed.  
  
"Listen, I do not care to know you and frankly, you should feel lucky that I did not kill you ..." Endymion scoffed but she ignored it. "You sir, are no knight! A knight would never even think what you were about to do. So if you do not want me to liberate your 'vital parts', I suggest you leave now." Endymion was deeply insulted.  
  
She thinks that I was going to ...  
  
"Dear heart, you have me all wrong. I would NEVER force an unwilling woman!" He said it with such conviction that Serenity, for a moment, was uncertain of her accusation.  
  
"If that is the truth, then what were you doing?"  
  
"Surely it is not a crime to gaze upon thy beauteous face. All I wished to know was that you were indeed a goddess." Women always loved to be told they are goddesses. Endymion had won many a heart and gained many an advantage with this ploy.  
  
Serenity blushed crimson and frowned. Was he daft in the head? Nobody except maybe her father had ever thought that she was 'beauteous'. Most of the time in her homeland she acted more like a man than a woman so most people treated her thus .... with the exception of Diamond maybe ....  
  
"Do you .... mock me sir?"  
  
"Dear heart, I would never mock thee. Anger contorts thy pretty face." In truth he actually quite enjoyed her anger. Serenity's embarrassment turned to rage.  
  
"You ARE mocking me! I will not stand to be insulted. Leave this place now!"  
  
"Tsk tsk! Manners my dear." Serenity raised her katana to his throat.  
  
"How is this for manners? I found this place first and I demand that you leave."  
  
"Now now!" Endymion backed away a little. "Did not the person who ever taught you to use that thing ever teach you that violence is the last resort in a conflict, not the first? Besides, it is now quite dark and it would be near impossible for me to find another clearing by nightfall."  
  
"Does it look like I care?"  
  
"How about this." Endymion reasoned. "First of all, you lower the sword or whatever it is that you are holding."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, alright. How about I take one end of the clearing and you take the other. We will both be far away from each other. And if I should ever, for any reason, go over to your side of the clearing, you will hear the rustling of the leaves on the ground. Will that satisfy you, sweet angel?"  
  
Serenity slowly lowered her katana but continued to glare fire at the man.  
  
"Fine."  
  
She stalked over to her horse, which was currently grazing on a patch of grass, and led her over to the far side of the clearing, taking her equipment with her. Endymion did likewise but at the other end of the clearing. As soon as Serenity had finished, she walked over to Endymion with an evil glint in her eyes. In a flash, she plucked several hairs from his head.  
  
"Ow! Why did you do that!"  
  
"This ..." she replied holding up the strands, "... is my collateral. If you feel that you need to relieve your sticky fingers and make off with my possessions, I will use this hair to hunt you down with a tracking spell and finish what I started today. Am I understood?" Endymion grinned.  
  
"Hey! Do any hocus pocus spell on me you like! Curse me O mighty sorceress. Spell indeed! Next thing you will be telling me you believe in faeries." Serenity threw her hands up.  
  
"Do you live under a rock? Great Selene! I knew Earthians were close minded but I had no idea it was this bad! I can tell you have never been out of your province." Serenity shook her head and smirked. "I can see the Moirai will have some amusement with you." She turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, by and by, this clearing is within a Realm of the Faerie. Don't anger or insult them. Not only do they not like to be insulted, but they do not act kindly towards arrogant men."  
  
The last thing Serenity heard as she left the clearing was the sound of the Earthian's laughter. She smiled satisfyingly for she knew she would have the last laugh.  
  
Half an hour later, Serenity returned to the clearing, now clothed in her usual wardrobe of a loose, white tunic, long black riding breeches and soft leather boots. The sight that met her had her rolling on the ground with laughter. There was the Earthian sitting in the middle of the clearing with leaves all over him and a bunch of angry faeries swarming around his head.  
  
"Ha ha ha ... you insulted them did you not? ... ha ha ha .... did I not tell you they did not like that? ... ha ha ha ... what are you to do now Sir Non- believer?" Endymion rolled his eyes, acutely aware of his shriveling dignity and aggravated that his pride was being compromised in front of this woman.  
  
"They will bite me if I move and I really need to scratch my nose." It was the only reply he offered.  
  
The man looked so pitiful and ridiculous, Serenity had to help. She walked over to her provisions and removed a lump of sugar, used to reward Pearl. The horse looked up eagerly when she produced the small cube of sugar.  
  
"No Pearl, this is not for you." Serenity said in Lunarian. "It is for the nasty man over there with the scary faeries buzzing around his head."  
  
She then strolled over to where Endymion sat and produced the sugar. The Faeries (there were five of them) instantly swarmed from the man to Serenity's outstretched hand. She watched them eat the sugar with awed curiosity while Endymion dusted himself off. It was one thing to read about faeries in books and here tales about them from other people, completely another thing to have them eating out of your hand. Each faerie was roughly the size of her small finger, with glittering clear wings and a bright glow about them which made them look like small floating yellow, green and pink lights. Serenity smiled.  
  
"They really are quite cute are they not?"  
  
"Cute my eye! They're about as cute as ... "  
  
"I would not finish that sentence if I were you Sir Knight." She warned.  
  
Grumbling, Endymion went over to the fire that he had started and sat down. The faeries had now finished the lump of sugar and with a bright flash, they flew off into the forest. Serenity looked down at her hand to find that they had left her a small pile of glittering dust. Finding an old unused money pouch, she placed the dust inside then deposited the pouch into her magic supplies box. No doubt it would come in handy soon. Faerie powder had powerful healing properties.  
  
"What are you wearing?"  
  
Serenity looked over to where the Earthian was sitting, near his campfire. "What ever do you mean?"  
  
Endymion smirked privately. "It is not everyday that I see a female dressed as a man."  
  
Serenity held up the bag she was carrying to her chest defensively. "I shall dress as I wish. Not that you need to know, but I have been dressing this way since I was ten." She cocked her head to the side, frowned, and surveyed her uninvited guest. "For someone who just found out that magical creatures are real, you are taking this rather well."  
  
Endymion looked up from cooking his supper and frowned. "Do you mean to tell me there is more of those things?"  
  
Serenity smiled. "More than you could ever imagine. In fact, most of the fairytales you have read as a child was probably based on a true story. I am rather surprised, Sir Knight, that you do not know this. I understand that Earth holds no attraction to any kinds of mythical creature but I thought that knights had to be prepared for every conceivable situation. Surely you must know about all this?" No reply. Serenity shook her head. "I am afraid that if you want to survive in this world, you are going to need someone who knows what they are doing."  
  
"Oh and I suppose you know all about survival little girl?" Endymion combated defensively. He was NOT going to let this simpleton girl imply that he was ignorant. "I see that you have not build a fire or gathered any food. What happens when your food runs out and you are cold and alone? The wild does not treat kindly those who do not know how to survive in it."  
  
Serenity glowed red with indignation. "You ungrateful baka! I save you from those faeries and this is how you repay me? I try to warn you about what you are up against in this world and you verbally attack me. I will not stand ...." Serenity stopped abruptly as a smile graced her lips. "I know what it is all about. You are afraid of me."  
  
Endymion looked offended. "I am not afraid of a little girl like you."  
  
"No but you see, you are." Serenity replied. "You are scared of me because I am not like the women you know. I imagine most women you know would swoon at your feet by one simple glance. However, I am immune to your flimsical words and flattering charms and this baffles you. Not only that, but I match you fairly in battle and save you from a group of angry faeries, which I warned you not to anger. You do not like getting saved by a woman do you? If I were a man there would be no problem would there? So in a vain attempt to save your pride, you call me a 'little girl' to try and demean me. Well, it will not work. I know all about men like you. Proud, vain, cruel, womanizing and always thinking with their groins and not their heads. Many men before you have tried to demean my abilities and many more will try long after you have left my company. Why should you be an exception?"  
  
Both travelers glared at each other for a moment, Endymion with anger, Serenity with collected coolness. She turned to leave.  
  
"Do not presume to think you are perfect."  
  
Serenity turned around and replied, "I never declared that I was. But I, at least, know when to ask for help and say thank you when I receive it." She went over to her side of the clearing, produced a blanket from her pack and lay down to sleep.  
  
Endymion bitterly ate his dinner then crawled into his one-man tent that he had constructed earlier. Deep down, he knew she was, in part, right, but he was not going to admit it.  
  
"Mark my words. Before we part I will have her 'swooning at my feet' like the woman she is. Why should she be an exception to any other woman I have met?"  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Realm of the Faerie: Uh, I made it up. I am not sure as to whether my account is correct or not but by gum, it is true in this story. Basically, a Realm of the Faerie (yes, Faerie, not fairy.) is a circular area, which could be the size of a field or a foot-span, protected by the mythical and highly powerful Faeries. Any non-magical and benevolent creature can enter the ring and be protected from most dangerous and mythical creatures, though there are a few exceptions.  
  
Hades: (Greek mythology) Brother to Zeus, king of the gods, and King of the underworld. The Realm of Hades, full of riches and mysteries, it was surrounded by the terrible river Styx, over which no living man or woman could cross without the god's consent. Even the dead had to pay the ferryman, Charon, a coin in order to pass over the river and into the realm of the dead.  
  
Banshee: Wailing female spirit (of Irish and Scottish folk tradition) warning of death in a house.  
  
Hentai: It's a Japanese word, and roughly means pervert or freak.  
  
Katana: A Japanese long sword.  
  
The Moirai: (Greek mythology) The three goddesses of Fate. In myth, the Moirai were the daughters of the Mother Night, conceived without a father. Clotho was the spinner, Lachesis the measurer, and Atropos, whose name means 'she who cannot be avoided', the cutter. The three Fates wove the thread of human life in the secret darkness of their cave, and their work cannot be undone by any god. Once the destiny of an individual was woven, it was final and could not be altered.  
  
Baka: Another Japanese word, it means stupid or idiot. 


	4. A Fight, A Name, A Pact

Thank-you so much to all those who reviewed my last chapter and previous chapter! It makes writing this story so much more rewarding. So without further ado, next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: An old boot and a half eaten Mars bar is all I can offer. Please don't sue me!  
  
Chapter Four – A Fight, a Name, a Pact.  
  
Serenity woke up abruptly and stared wide-eyed at her surroundings. For a second, the environment she found herself in confused and bewildered her, but then the past day's events slammed into her memory. The marriage proposal, the escape and that damned arrogant Eartian. She wrapped her arms around her and shivered involuntarily. Suddenly, she felt cold and very much alone.  
  
Wait.  
  
What was that noise? Serenity pricked up her ears. Yes. The faint rustling of feet on leaves and a soft, threatening growl. Serenity wrapped her arms tighter around her body. If it was a pack of wolves it posed no threat but .... no, it could not be .... better go wake the Eartian anyway ... Just in case.  
  
Serenity walked over to the man's tent, poked her head inside and promptly blushed. The Earthian was as naked as the day but for a blanket thankfully covering his torso. Serenity took a few moments, seeing as she may not get another chance, to really study the man.  
  
Yes, he really is quite handsome is he not? I suppose it would be easy for a man like him to get whatever woman he wants, and he knows it! Serenity smiled. He looks like a little boy when he sleeps, curled up like that. So very endearing! Pity about his personality though. What a waste of man flesh! Serenity covered her mouth to stifle the giggle at that strange thought.  
  
There was one lock of jet black hair covering one of his eyes that Serenity itched to brush away. Temptation almost won but then she remembered why she was here in the first place. She removed her head from the tent.  
  
"Sir knight, are you awake? Sir knight?"  
  
There was not a sound from the tent. Suddenly an evil thought crept into her head. She briefly poked her head back into the tent and removed the pole holding it up. The tent collapsed on the Earthian and after a few moments, the tent cloth began to move. Endymion eventually found the entrance and climbed out. Tossle-haired and still half asleep, he asked irritably,  
  
"Whyja do that?"  
  
Serenity covered her eyes, her face red with mortification. "Please Sir Knight! Have some dignity and cover yourself properly."  
  
Endymion grumply, though unashamed of his state of dress, sifted through his now destroyed tent and retrieved his breeches.  
  
"Now answer my question. Why did you do that?"  
  
Despite the fact that Serenity was still holding the tent pole, she put on her most innocent face and asked,  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Endymion uttered a grunt of annoyance. "I do not have the patience for this." He then proceeded to crawl back into his demolished tent and away from the evil woman standing outside his door.  
  
Serenity grinned. "Oy wait! I was merely jesting. Are all Earthians this irritable or is it just you?"  
  
Endymion started making sobbing noises. "Then what is your will? Why did you destroy my tent and wake me up at this unsightly hour?"  
  
Serenity smiled at his childish display. "I came to warn you. Some growling in the woods woke me up. More likely than not, it is probably just a pack of wolves but I thought it would be a good idea to tell you to be on alert ..."  
  
"You woke me up to tell me about a pack of wolves." Endymion raised an eyebrow clearly unimpressed. "They are nothing to be worried about. They stay away from human camps."  
  
"No you baka, shut your mouth and listen. You know how I said that this clearing was a Realm of the Faerie?" He nodded. "Well these 'realms' are not just the living quarters for faeries, they are a safe haven for earthbound, Norray creatures. The only creatures or people who can cross into the realm and stay in it are those who have an innocent intenion in mind, such as finding a place to stay for the night ...." Serenity paused as realisation hit her.  
  
If that fact is true then this Earthian could not have possibly wanted to .... take advantage of me. He was telling the truth. She knew, deep down, from the first that he was not that kind of person, however, she now began to see him in a new light .... "He is still a moron though."  
  
Endymion scratched the back of his neck, mindful of Serenity's poignant silence. "If that whole 'innocent intention' rule is true then how come you tried to kill me?"  
  
Serenity blushed. "I was just bluffing. I only wanted you to leave. I would never kill another person."  
  
Endymion grinned. "So all that threatening to cut off my 'vital parts' was just a bluff?"  
  
Serenity smirked. "Yes. I know how much you men like those things." Realising what she just said, she clapped her hands over her mouth in horror. Endymion laughed and she blushed crimson.  
  
"Arg! You distract me from my point Sir Knight! What was I saying ... Oh yes, no mythical creature can enter this realm, except the faeries of course, because of all the powerful charms and spells the faeries used to protect the realm. However, there are exceptions. Only really powerful creatures can breech the spells on this place. Some of them do not have malicious intent but some do and those are the ones we have to watch out for. Take for instance the ..." The sentence died in her mouth and her eyes grew wide as saucers. Endymion spun around to see what she was staring at.  
  
Just beyond the edge of the clearing stood three giant black dogs with glowing red eyes and sharp, bared teeth. A low menacing growl was emitting from all of them as they stared at their 'prey'. Both travelers felt the subtle change in the air as the atmosphere grew cold and heavy. Serenity eyes widened with naked fear and subconsciously clung onto the Earthian's arm for dear life, only barely registering what she was doing.  
  
"Selene save us! I do not want to die now." She prayed in her own language. "I only just started to live. Papa I am so sorry I was never the daughter you wanted me to be!" She shut her eyes tight and willed the creatures away, that they be illusions of the mind. She began to tremble.  
  
Endymion was still bewildered. "What are they?" He nervously ran his hand through his hair, starting to worry because of the distressed state of the once calm and collected girl.  
  
"You are jesting surely? Those are the Grim Hunters, the Death Hounds. They are the most feared creatures in all Titan." Endymion still looked confused so she elaborated. "They are the offspring of the Cerberus, guardian of the gates, but unlike their predecessor, they are not restricted to the underworld. They are Malagnant Mythali! Anybody who sees them does not live to tell the tale. If you fight, they will kill you faster than you can blink. If you run, they will hunt you untill they kill you or you die of exaustion. There is no escape." She paused and cold dread filled the pit of her stomach. "I am afraid we will both die tonight." Suddenly they eyes of the Death Hounds began to flash red.  
  
"Oh Selene! They are breaking through the spell barrier!" She shut her eyes and her grip on Endymion's arm became almost unbearable. Endymion himself took a few moments to regester what she said while staring at the hounds. His brows knitted in frustration. There was no way some mutt was going to scare him, not matter how big they are.  
  
"Listen!" Endymion demanded. "This is foolish! I will not be intimidated by a giant dog! Surely there is a way to defeat them."  
  
Serenity shook her head at his blatant ignorance. "No. That is the dilemma. There is no conceivable way to defeat them. They are immune to magic charms and spells cast by human and most mythical creatures. And that is not all, they react quickly, they are fast and rumors say they can also read minds. Fighting is futile."  
  
With one bright red flash and a sound like the cracking of glass, the Death Hounds were through the barrier and slowly advancing on the two travellers. Endymion growled and Serenity made a sound like a wounded animal.  
  
"Listen, do not worry, fair maiden, I will take care of this. You should grab the horses and make a hasty escape." He released himself from her grip and retrieved his sword. "I will protect you."  
  
Serenity snapped back to reality and glared daggers at him. "Do I look like another helpless female? If you fight, I fight!" Endymion inwardly smiled. She did exactly what he thought she would do. Too late to grab her Katana from her equipment, Serenity spied the tent pole on the ground and picked it up.  
  
This will have to do.  
  
The hounds slowly advanced, swaying slightly as if in a trance, each step in sync with each other. Serenity held the pole in front of her and prepared herself for the first and probably the last battle she would ever fight.  
  
"Do not look directly into their eyes." She warned her companion. "They will render you completely numb and unable to fight."  
  
The leader of the pack suddenly pounced and aimed for Endymion. He quickly ducked as the hound flew over him. Barely had it hit the ground before the hound turned around and pounced again, going for the same target. Endymion sidestepped this time but the hound gouged his shoulder with one of its giant paws. He winced with pain but showed no other signs that it affected him much. He readied himself for the next attack, despite his now profusely bleeding shoulder.  
  
Serenity did not get to see the outcome of that next attack because the second hound in the pack suddenly pounced, aiming for her. Ducking down she aimed a shot at the hound's stomach with the pole, landing a powerful blow to the hound's underbelly. It yelped and landed clumsily on the other side of Serenity. While it recovered, the third hound took its place and attacked her.  
  
Fast as lightning, before she could blink, the hound had clamped his giant jaws around Serenity's left arm. Pressing down, she felt the searing pain of his teeth biting into her flesh and muscle, though the adrenalin in her veins prevented her from feeling the full extent of the pain. She began to feel faint, her knees buckled and she broke out in a sweat. Thinking fast, Serenity gouged one of her fingers into the hound's eye, blinding it. It yelped and let go of her arm.  
  
Feeling faint-headed, Serenity looked around clumsily. Everyting was hazy and swirling. Next thing she knew, the second hound had pounced on her and pinned her to the ground with its front paws. The weight of the hound on her shoulders was almost more than she could bear, yet she shut her eyes tight and refused to look at the great black assasin on top of her. Its hot panting breath rolled down her body, giving her shivers down her spine. The weight increased until she thought her collar bone was going to break.  
  
Despite her dire situation, she could not help but think sardonically, So this is how it ends. Having a giant sweaty thing on top of me, with bad breath and a terrible temper. I bet he is a better kisser than Diamond. A lone tear trickled out of the corner of her eye at the thought of who she may never speak to again.  
  
Suddenly the weight was abruptly lifted from her. Serenity chanced to look up and was greatly relieved to meet the gaze of the Earthians. He offered a hand up and she gratefully took it with her good hand. Never had she been so happy to see anyone in her whole life as she did now. If the danger right now wasn't so imminant, she probably would have thrown curtesy to the wind and hugged him. She settled for a weak smile.  
  
The battle had taken its toll on Endymion. He was panting heavily and suffered the pain of many scratches, bruses and gouges. He was also limping slightly. He offered her a wide grin. Serenity felt a moment of rage. He was enjoying this! She almost had her head bitten off and he was grinning as if he had not a care in the world. Of all the nerve ....  
  
The hounds had changed tactics. Instead of fighting individually, they were now fighting in a pack and was currently circling the pair, waiting for the right time to attack. Both fighters stood back to back and cautiously watched the pack. Serenity could now see that the hound who had grabbed her arm was now bleeding uncontrollably from a now empty eye socket. It growled menacingly at her. She could also see that the hound the Earthian was fightling suffered from a few sword wounds itself.  
  
"I am afraid I do not think we will be able to survive this. Selene preserve us!" She sighed despondently. Endymion rolled his eyes at her pessimism. She closed her eyes.  
  
If only there were a way out of this. I have too many things left undone. This is not how it should be. For the love of Selene, save us! It is not right I should die before I have even reached eighteen. I want to live, I need to live ....  
  
All of a sudden, Serenity felt something stir within her very core, like the stiring of a great fire. This warm, yet pleasant, feeling spread throughtout her until she felt like her whole body was humming with pent up power. "What is happening?" She thought vaguely. Serenity began to emit a white glow. Endymion turned around in confusion as to what was happening and promptly gaped. Serenity threw back her head and began to lift slightly off the ground. The sound of a gong rang from deep inside simultaneous with a bright white flash coming from her.  
  
The hounds stopped circling suddenly and looked to the sky. After a momment, they exchanged looks with each other, then miraculously, began to move away into the forest, leaving the travellers alone.  
  
Serenity abruptly stopped glowing, fell to the ground and promptly fainted.  
  
Waking up to the sound of a crackling fire, Serenity groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Turning her head slightly, she became aware that she was lying on a blanket next to the fire that the Earthian had built. The Earthian himself was sitting on a fallen tree on the other side of the fire. He was staring at her with a very strange expression on his face. Slowly she sat up, wincing at various pains and combating a dizzy spell.  
  
"You are awake." He stated.  
  
Serenity rubbed her eyes. "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"About an hour." She nodded and stared at the fire, noticing for the first time that her wounds had been bandaged. Endymion noticed she was staring at her mended arm.  
  
"It should be fine. The wound was deep but clean. It was a good thing that hound did not bite your sword arm. In time it should heal fine, however, I am afraid it will scar."  
  
Serenity grinned. "I get to have scars? I have always wanted battle scars." Endymion raised an eyebrow. Once again, her apparent lack of femininity baffled him. I do not believe I have ever me a woman who actually wants battle scars.  
  
Both travellers, having nothing else to say, lapsed into a silence.  
  
"Thank you." Serenity said eventually.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For fighting, for saving my life, for dressing my wounds."  
  
Quite taken aback by her change of attitude, he replied, "I believe I owe you thanks too. You did wake me up, most uncouthly, to warn me of them. And you did save me from those vicious faeries."  
  
Serenity grinned. "I guess we are even then."  
  
Endymion grinned but soon turned serious. "What did you do back there, that floating off the ground? Was that what you call magic?"  
  
Serenity's eyebrows creased in deep thought and she shook her head. "No. I have no idea what the was. In a way it felt like magic, but unlike anything I had ever felt before. It was strong. Very strong. I could feel it coursing through every vein in my body.It was much stronger that mere mage's magic. Almost like ... but no ... that cannot be."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, it almost felt like I was using the Maryku, magic of the gods. But that cannot be! The only way anyone is able to wield the power of the gods is if they have been blessed by a god or goddess then given a talisman of power. I have neither blessing nor talisman so that just cannot be. Besides, the gods are very selective of who they decide to bless. A god or goddess only blesses a chosen deciple once every 500 years or so, if at all. And only a select few can harness the magic of the gods. It simply cannot be."  
  
"Well dear heart, I am at a loss."  
  
Serenity frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? These silly nicknames have no effect on me whatsoever."  
  
Endymion gave her an infuriating grin. "If they do not affect you at all then you would not get as angry as you are now. I think deep down you secretly love them."  
  
"Surely you are jesting! How could anyone like being called ridiculous, demeaning and degrading names like 'dear heart'?"  
  
"I found that many women I have met seem to love it."  
  
Serenity snorted. "Fine! How about you go talk to them and leave me alone."  
  
"They are not as fun to tease as you." Serenity gave him her most disdainful glare. He continued unfazed. "But if you hate them so much, can I at least have your proper name? Or do angels have no names?"  
  
Serenity looked incredulous. "That is the worst courting line I have ever heard!"  
  
"Who ever said I was courting you. Do you want to be courted by me?"  
  
Serenity turned red. "W ... What? No! Of course not!"  
  
"Then why should it matter what I call you? I pose no romantic threat to you."  
  
"Yes but it does matter! I do not appreciate being called degrading names!"  
  
"They are not degrading. I happen to think they are rather endearing."  
  
"They are not!"  
  
"Tell me one name that I have called you that is so-called 'degrading'?"  
  
"I ... well ... that's not the point!"  
  
"What is the point? I am confused."  
  
"The point is, I do not like being called names."  
  
"You are a hypocrite. You call me Sir Knight all the time."  
  
"That is because I do not know your name."  
  
Endymion grinned, knowing he had just won that small battle. "And I do not know yours. Now are you going to tell me your name or shall I continue to call you dear heart? Because I personally enjoy watching your cheeks flush with anger."  
  
Serenity blew up. "What?!!! I am NOT your peverse form of entertainment. How would you like me to run you through with my katana? I would find that highly entertaining!"  
  
Endymion raised an eyebrow. "You are bluffing. You said you would never kill another person."  
  
Serenity gritted her teeth together in anger. "I would be willing to make an exception this time."  
  
"Stop stalling and tell me your name." Endymion demanded.  
  
"No. Tell me yours first."  
  
"I am flattered you want to know." Serenity crossed her arm over her chest.  
  
"Fine. My name is ... um ..."  
  
Serenity snorted. "Your name is Um?"  
  
"No it is not."  
  
"Do you not know your own name?"  
  
"If you give me a moment, I shall tell you. It is Darien."  
  
Sorry Grandfather, but I will have to use your name. It would be back to the palace in a flash if I told her my real name.  
  
"And yours dear heart?"  
  
"My name is ..."  
  
Serenity panicked. She had not thought up a fake name yet. He cannot know my real name. He would know instantly who I was. Serenity has been a royal family name for centuries.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
Endymion, now Darien, grinned. "Usagi? Is that not Lunarain for rabbit? Your parents called you rabbit?"  
  
"Well ... no." Serenity thought quickly. "My parents, before I was born, were certain they were going to have a boy so they called me a boy's name. Usagi is the name my best friend Motoki gave me." It was, in part, true. Serenity's parents did want a boy but were delighted nonetheless when she was born. And the 'Usagi' nickname was, of course, true. Motoki was always exclaiming that she was the living personification of a rabbit. Fast, mischievous and cute.  
  
Darien frowned. "I do not understand. You do not want me to call you nicknames, yet you let this boy Motoki call you names? Is her your lover?"  
  
Serenity laughed. "My lover? No. Are you jealous?"  
  
"Insanely. If I sould ever meet this boy, I shall run him through. I do not take kindly to competition dear heart."  
  
Serenity, now Usagi, frowned. "I thought you said you would call me by my real name. You know it now."  
  
"I made no such promise. Besides, I refuse to call you by a nickname that another man has given you." Darien thought for a while. "I know! I shall call you Koneko, my little spitting kitten."  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes realising that she was back to square one with the name calling problem. "That is great! Now if you beg your parents hard enough, maybe they will let you keep me."  
  
Darien smirked as a dirty thought entered his head. "Mmmm ... I will tie a pink ribbon around you neck and you can sleep in my chambers. Shall put you in a basket right next to my bed."  
  
Usagi blushed crimson. "Hentai!"  
  
He had heard that word before. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means you are a disgusting pervert and I would never dream of setting one foot in your house let alone your chambers."  
  
Darien smiled smugly. "We shall see Koneko, we shall see."  
  
"No, we shall see nothing. Come tomorrow morning, which happens to be in a few hours, I will pack my belongings and be on my merry way."  
  
"Surely not dear heart! Not after all we have been through today. What if those ... things come back to finish what they started? Would it not be safer for both of us to stay together." In fact, the real reason why he needed to travel with this girl was because he had no conceivable idea where he was in the forest and where he needed to go to get out.  
  
Usagi glared at him distrustfully. "Well, I do not know. Truth be known, I do not trust you very much."  
  
"Then sleep with your sword. Where are you heading?"  
  
Usagi paused. In truth she had not decided on a destination yet, only that she wanted to see the ocean. However, heading north towards the Mars province, which also boardered the White Forest seemed like a good place to head.  
  
"To Phobos in the Mars province I suppose."  
  
"Okay, how about we both travel together through this wood then part ways in Phoebus. Does that satisfy you Koneko?"  
  
Usagi stared at him, thinking the proposal over in her head. Finally she stood up slowly, walked over to Darien and yanked a couple of hairs from his head. She then turned around and began to walk back to her side of the clearing, wincing slightly with the pain of movement.  
  
Darien rubbed his head. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Collateral." She called over her shoulder.  
  
Darien shook his head and mumbled something about crazy women and strange fetishes.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Cerberus – (Greek mythology) The three-headed dog that guards the gates to the underworld (think Fluffy from Harry Potter). Kinda like an ancient bouncer with teeth. If you aren't legally dead or haven't paid the toll, you are in trouble.  
  
Malagnant Mythali – Nasty creatures with magical power of some sort.  
  
Kindelant Mythali – Same as above explanation, but nice. These terms will be explained in length in the next chapter.  
  
Maryku – It's a Japanese word that means someone who possess magical power (don't quote me on that). In my story, if someone has the maryku, they have been blessed and have certain powers from a god or goddess.  
  
Katana – Japanese for sword. I think I have explained this before  
  
Phobos – In Greek mythology, Phobos (Terror) and Deimos (Fear) were squires to the war god Ares, though it was sometimes believed that they were his sons. In this story, Phobos is a bustling marketplace in the Mars province.  
  
Koneko – Japanese for kitten. I think I need to ease off all the explanations. Even I am starting to get confused.  
Oreka 


End file.
